reid makes the first move
by Not A Droid
Summary: Reid is attracted to Prentiss, and asks her out. One date leads to a unique courtship that takes the BAU by storm. Chapter 10, set in the future, is up.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

A/N: I've noticed in most of the Reid/Prentiss pairing fics that either Prentiss makes the first move, or it just happens. I thought it'd be fun to see Spencer make the first move. This story takes place after the episode Risky Business. This is totally unrelated to my other Reid/Prentiss fics.

* * *

"To fear love is to fear life, and those who fear life are already three parts dead." -- Bertrand Russell

* * *

Spencer Reid had been thinking about Gideon a lot lately. He missed Jason Gideon, so much that he had put aside chess, since it was always a reminder that his mentor was gone. As he thought about Jason Gideon, Reid began to see how in so many ways his mentor avoided engaging with people. When the team went out socially, Gideon seldom went. There was so much about his life and past he kept hidden.

Spencer Reid made a decision. He decided he wanted to live life more fully; to be more engaged with people and the world. These thoughts led him to Emily Prentiss.

He remembered when she first joined the BAU. She was 10 years older than he was, but back then, he felt like he was the older one. Her desire to prove herself and to please everyone was palpable. He knew that feeling; it was how he felt when he first joined the BAU. His attraction to Emily didn't start then, it emerged over time. It was one of those feelings he ignored and repressed, because when he acted on feelings like this before, it always ended in rejection and humiliation.

Well, not always. He thought about Lila and he thought about Austin. Neither of those had lasted, but that was more a function of geographic distance than anything else. Perhaps it was the memory of those minor victories, and the potential for happiness that made him contemplate taking the risk. There was substantial risk, sure, but as a native of Las Vegas he knew risk always held the potential for reward. So he decided to ask to her out.

But everyday, he found a reason to put it off. Everyday, he racked his brain for the right way to ask her out. Playing chess with Jason Gideon was a challenge, but for Spencer Reid finding a way to ask out Emily Prentiss was overwhelming. The only thing that ached more than the desire to connect with her was the fear she would reject him.

Then there was the plane ride when she was playing with the star puzzle. He asked her what it was, and she told him it was an impossible puzzle to solve, her frustration on her inability to solve was evident. Then she told him the story behind it, how a prince was trying to woo a beautiful woman by catching a falling star. He dropped it, and then put it together to prove his love.

"That doesn't make any sense."

"What do you mean?" Her retort came out harsher than she had intended but he didn't even blink.

"You can't catch a falling star, it would burn up in the atmosphere."

By now everyone's attention was on the two of them. This was going to be a classic Reid moment, deconstructing a romantic story.

"Well, it isn't a literal story Reid. It's a fable."

"It doesn't teach a moral. Fables teach morals."

Emily should really know better than to split hairs with reid, but she just kept on. "Well, then it's just a romantic story. Anyway, the point is it's just about impossible to solve because you have to put the pieces together exactly right." Then she stopped, as he put the star puzzle in front of her, put together perfectly. "There's a lot to hate about you Dr. Reid."

Reid had a feeling if he asked her out right then and there her answer be a resounding no.

"Try playing poker with him," Rossi said.

"Or chess," Morgan added.

"Or Go" said Garcia.

Everyone smiled knowingly, about Reid's ability with games and puzzles acknowledged. Emily couldn't help smiling. but she suddenly noticed something about Reid. Is he embarrassed? He looked uncomfortable. Despite her irritation with him, she felt sorry about the interchange between the two of them turning into something he would feel embarrassed about.

A little bit after they landed, when they were getting ready to go home Reid paused at her desk for a moment. "Uh, Emily, I just wanted to ask you something."

"What is it Reid?"

He hesitated for a moment. Don't back down, he told himself. "I was just wondering if you'd like to go out sometime."

She froze. He meant just a friendly dinner, right? "What do you mean by go out? Like for a few drinks?"

"I meant, you know, out, just the two of us. Dinner and a movie, maybe."

"Dr. Reid, are you asking me out on a date?" Her voice had a teasing tone to it, but not maliciously so.

"Yes." This was the moment, he knew, when he would either be elated, or humiliated.

Emily thought about him for a moment. She thought about their exchange on the plane, but also thinking what would a date be like with Reid. He was likely to be romantically clueless, especially after their exchange on the plane. Then again, there were times Reid could be a lot of fun. She remembered Halloween two years ago when Reid came dressed up for Halloween. Maybe...

"Sure, Reid, it sounds like fun."

In retrospect, Emily thought, it would have been much more fun if they had had their date that night. Instead, they arranged to have it on the weekend. That left them with several days to think about it. For the most part, they were able to go about their day-to-day business without anyone noticing anything being different. Mostly.

One day at the office, Emily kept having difficulty concentrating on her files. After the tenth time her mind drifted, she was irritated with herself and thought to herself, what's wrong with me? It's just a date with Reid.

Just Reid, that's all. What could possibly happen? She just happened to glance over at him at that moment and noticed he seemed deep in thought. That must be how he lives his life, deep in thought. Then she had a thought, what if he brought that same intensity to everything. Would that include sex? She shook that thought away, she didn't want to think about it. She got up and walked out of the bullpen.

Spencer noticed when she left the bullpen. All week he noticed when she did everything. He had been trying to focus on his current research project for the last twenty mnutes, but his mind kept wandering to how things might go on his date with Prentiss. He didn't think life was going to get more complicated when he asked her out. Then he really hadn't expected her to say yes. He wasn't someone people said yes to. Of course, Emily Prentiss wasn't most people.

Let it go, he thought. It will be just like the date you went on with JJ. It'll be awkward, and at the end she'll say you're a good friend. That'll be it. Don't even hope for anything more than that.

While Reid spent his energies re-focusing his mind on his work, Emily went to JJ's office. "I need your help JJ," she said.

"Yeah sure, I have nothing else to do." Her sarcasm was lost on Emily.

"I didn't think this would freak me out, but it just is. I mean I have this hanging over me head, and he's just sitting there"

"Emily, really, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Reid asked me out on a date."

JJ blinked, and then in her silkiest, most comforting voice said," Sit. Tell me all about it."

"You went out with him once, didn't you?"

"Yeah, Gideon sort of pushed him into it. I mean it was nice and all, but ... he asked you? Really? What prompted it?"

"I have no idea. I keep telling it's just Reid, but every time I look at him, I keep imagining what he's like on a date."

"On our date, he was nervous, but I think that was different. He was younger, and a Redskins game is sorta out of his comfort zone, you know?"

"But he's been on other dates, right?"

"Not that I know of, well there was that movie star he made out with on a case."

"Excuse me?"

"You could ask him about it on the date."

"Somehow I don't think so. I mean, there was that bartender who sent him her number." She was quiet for a moment. "He is kinda cute, isn't he?"

"I guess." JJ looked at Emily for a moment. " You like him don't you?"

"We all like him."

"You like him enough to go out on a date." She had a mischievous smile on her face.

"You know what, forget I said anything."

"Emily, you know he's probably just as nervous as you are."

Emily wasn't listening anymore. She was just walked out, just as Garcia was walking in. "What's with Emily, "she asked.

JJ smiled. "Close the door and I'll tell you."

* * *

The night of the date, Emily and Reid had an unusual discussion about where they were going to dinner. Reid a few Indian restaurants he liked, but he knew Emily like Italian.

"I'll make you a deal Reid. You pick the movie if we eate Chinese."

"Chinese?" He swallowed hard, and Emily smiled.

"You get extra points for trying to eat with chopsticks."

"You've heard about me and chopsticks."

"I'd love to see it first hand, though."

"Ok, deal." He might regret that, but he hoped the movie he had already picked would make up for it.

So that night, Reid picked Emily up at her place and took her to a Chinese restaurant, where she got the the thrill of watching him struggle with chopsticks. She laughed at lot, but never in a way that made him think she was making fun of him. Her laughter just seemed to convey warm to him. Part way through dinner, she actually apologized.

"I'm sorry Spencer," she said.

"For what?"

"For making you try to eat with chopsticks. I think I just didn't quite bel;eive you couldn't do it well. There really isn't much that you don't do well."

"There's a lot I don't do well."

"Like what?"

"Shoot a gun."

"At the range, maybe. Anytime we're in the field and it counts, you hit what you're shooting at."

He smiled.

"So, what movie are we seeing tonight?"

"Well, there's actually a _Rocky Horror Picture Show _revival tonight."

"You're kidding me, right?"

"Nope. You get to see me struggle with chopsticks, I get to take you a true cinematic experience."

Emily laughed. " I just would never imagine you at Rocky Horror."

"You don't have to imagine it. You're going to see it."

* * *

Going to see _Rocky Horror _with Reid was an experience. He sang along with all the songs, and even go her to sing too. It was, Emily realized, the most fun date she had been on in a long time. This was nothing like what she imagined a date with Spencer would be like. She was almost dreading it ending. Far too soon,m they were back in front of her brownstone.

She looked at him, seeing him feel a little awkward as to what should happen next. "Do you want to come in?"

"Yes, but I'm not."

"Excuse me?"

"I've been thinking what to do if we got to this point all night. All week actually, and I think that deep dwon, you're an old fashioned girl."

"Woman, Spencer. I'm not a girl, I'm a woman."

"You are that and more. I just...I'm afraid if I go in tonight, there won't be a next time."

"Maybe if you don't there won;t be a next time."

He didn't quite know what to say to that, so he kissed her. Before she knew what was happening, she was kissing him back. She didn't know how long they were kissing, but she realized there was not a single man she had ever dated or been with that kissed quite like this. Is it possible that Spencer had more experience in this area than anyone realized. When it was over, they were looking at each other lost in each others eyes. She didn't remember what they said next to each other. She was certain she wanted at least one more date with him.

Monday morning, Emily was still thinking about that kiss, and what to do about Spencer Reid. All weekend, Emily thought about her date with Reid, kept thinking what might have happened if he had come in. Did he feel the same way? Dating a co-worker was mine-field of consequences, but some risks were worth taking. Still, she wondered if he would be willing to take those risks.

"So how did it go?" it was Morgan.

"How did what go?"

"Your date with Reid."

"What? How did you " as she started to ask the question she saw Garcia and JJ talking across the bullpen. Damn it! Why did people find it so hard to keep things quiet around here. Just as she was contemplating how to answer, Reid came into the bullpen.

She had an instant plan.

"Reid, Morgan wants to know how the date went," Emily said.

Reid's response was to kiss her right there and then. It wasn't a quick kiss, but the slow, long kiss .

Emily's first thought was, "Oh God we're making out in the bullpen." Then she thought, "Damn, we're making out." Then she didn't reall have any thoughts at all.

His only thought was," Whatever it happens next, it's worth it."

When they stopped kissing she looked in his eyes and said," Do you think this is going to get you a second date?"

"No. But I'd really like there to be a second date."

"Excuse me."

They turned to see everyone, including Hotch and Rossi.

"I think you might not have understood main thrust of the sexual harassment seminar we had last week." Hotch said.

"Actually sir," Prentiss said, "at the seminar they said sexual harassment was unwanted and unwelcome contact. This was _very_ welcome."

"Unless you're worried that someone might be offended by the public display of affection," Spencer said, "Is anyone offended?"

Everyone but Hotch laughed. Hotch smiled, shook his head, and walked away.

"So about a second date, " Reid began. Emily put her hand on his mouth.

"If you decline my invitation to come in _this_ time, there will be no more dates, understood?"

"I really have no intention of refusing any invitations you want to make."

"Prove it. Kiss me again."

He did.

* * *

A/N: Okay, I admit mostly the story was an excuse for the two of them to make out in the bullpen in front of everyone.


	2. Emily's 5 things

A/N: I had intended this to just be a one shot, but after reading reviews a few ideas started running through my head so we'll have at least one more chapter.

True to his word, Spencer Reid didn't turn down Emily's invitation to come in twice. Their second date began by going to an Indian restaurant. What it lacked in glamour, it more than made up for in excellence.

"Why do you like Indian food?" Emily asked. "You're always trying a new Indian place."

"You don't have to use chopsticks."

"There are a lot of places that don't use chopsticks. In fact everyplace that isn't Chinese."

"I guess I just like Indian food. The same reason I like Beethoven, I guess. I don't have a good reason, I just like it."

"That is the most unReid-like answer you have ever given."

"UnReid-like?"

"Anything that is devoid of strict logic. You deconstructing a romantic story about someone catching a falling star is very Reid-like. You liking something just because is unReid-like. Like you kissing me in the middle of the bullpen."

"That was absolutely steeped in logic."

"Really? I'd love to hear the logic behind it."

"Morgan asked how the date went, and I've learned that Morgan prefers concise answers. Actually, I think you might be the only person on the whole team that puts up with my complete answers."

"You do have a tendency to sometimes wander a little off topic. But that still doesn't explain kissing me in the bull pen."

"Well, explaining how you made me feel would take to long. I could have tried to recite poetry, but there wasn't a single poem that explains exactly how you make me feel. In fact, I would have to say there aren't any words that adequately describe it. Some things are simply beyond the capacity of language to describe. It was just easier to kiss you instead."

"Really. So, you intended for us to make out in the bullpen."

He blushed. "I might have gotten a little carried away."

There was something both equally endearing and sexy about that response, Emily thought. It was really surprising to her, the emotions she found herself having about Spencer Reid. It made her think about her mental list of 5 things she wanted from a man before she had sex with them. Spencer Reid was 4 out of 5.

After dinner, they went back to her place. The arrangement they made for their second date was that it was his choice for dinner, and her choice for what came next. She told him to bring swimming trunks. He still didn't know what for.

Inside her brownstone, she told him it was time to get changed.

"Changed?"

"Into your swim trunks."

"Why?"

"For the hot tub."

"Hot tub?" He had a deer in the headlights look to him right then.

"Some women have a three date rule for sex. I do things a little differently."

"Oh?"

"I have 5 things I need from a man before I have sex with them. First, I want them to be able to make me laugh, which you do all the time. Second, I need for them to not have a frgile ego. Which you don't."

"I don't?"

"You took me to a Chinese restaurant so I could see you struggle with chopsticks. Most men would want to look impressive on their first date with a woman. You didn't insist on that. You don't have a fragile ego. The third thing I want is to for man to let himself be vulnerable, we know each other well enough that we've seen each other like that already."

"What's the fourth thing?" Reid didn't want her to dwell on the vulnerable part.

"He needs to be a good kisser." To demonstrate her satisfaction with his ability, she kissed him right there. When their lips parted she said,"And you're very good. That just leaves the last item on the list."

"What's that?"

"Spend time in the hot tub with me. It's the best barometer of performance in bed."

Spencer looked at he in disbelief. "I can't think of any study that shows than relationship between an individual's behavior in a hot tub and sexual prowess of any kind."

"Change and meet me in the hot tub, and you might be able to figure it out, Dr. Reid."

Reid thought about it for a few minutes before he changed into his swimming trunks. It was a few minutes later when he and Emily were in her hot tub. Reid really hoped his eyes didn't bulge out of his sockets when he saw emily in her bathing suit. Her one-piece suit did an excellent job of extenuating her breasts in a way her work clothes never did.

He was too busy worrying about that to notice her appraising eyes checking him. Like she figured, his trunks weren't anything styles or tight. However, she was able to see there no fat anywhere on his body. When they got into the hot tub, he still looked a bit apprehensive. She wondered if this might be his first time in a hot tub. She didn't want to embarass him by pointing it out. After a few minutes, he seemed to relax.

"I heard you have a good time in pools." Emily said, "didn't you kiss a girl in a pool once?"

"I guess JJ told you about Lila?"

"She mentioned it briefly. So?"

"I was there to protect her. She kinda liked me, I guess. Anyway, she went in the pool after I told her not to. Then she pulled me in."

Emily smiled, picturing Reid in his usual clothes all wet.

"Then she kissed me."

"Did she kiss you, or did you kiss her back?"

"I may have kissed her back a little bit." He managed to look a little embarrassed.

"You know, there is one thing I've been wondering Spencer."

"Yes?"

"Why did you ask me out?"

"What do you mean?"

"Just what I said. Why did you ask me out? It seemed like it came right out of the blue."

"It didn't. I...I guess I just realized I didn't like being alone as much anymore."

"That doesn't add up to asking me out. If you were lonely you could go and pick someone up."

"Not really."

"Oh yes you could, like you did that bartender. Or even Lilah. Why me?"

"I like you. I'm really surprised more people don't ask you out."

"They do, it just never leads to much. I mean, it's fine when they first meet me, then they realize I'm nerd."

"Not really."

"They see me, and they think I'm attractive but they're not ready for me to interesting in, well, ..."

"Everything?"

"Yeah. You know what that's like."

"Being interested in everything? Yes. People thinking I'm beautiful, not really."

Emily moved closed to him, and put her hand on his arm. It brought to his mind the plane trip after the case in Colorado when they were both held hostage by Ben Cyrus. There were times he remembered the tenderness with which she touched him, while telling him not to feel guilty about Cyrus beating her.

"You are though, very beautiful. Inside and out." She moved close and kissed him.

He pulled her in and kissed her back. As they kissed, she felt the beginning of an erection. When their lips parted, she whispered in his ear, "Are you ready for something more Spencer? Cause I'm about ready to take those trunks of over you."

"Right here?"

"I was thinking in the bedroom. Sex in a hot tub really isn't all that satisfying."

Reid kissed her along her jawline. "If you're sure," he said,"I don't want you to do something you're not comfortable with."

"Oh, trust me, I am _so _ready for this."

"I passed the hot tub test."

"Absolutely."

"I still don't get it."

"I'll explain it later."

Spencer started to protest, at which point Emily started kissing him again. He had a hard time focusing on questions when she kissed him.

A/N: Okay, maybe I'll do at least one more chapter after this. I've really got to get back to my other fics.


	3. mutual demands

The next morning Emily was almost awake when she smelled coffee and curry. That's his smell, she thought, coffee and curry. She reached out for him, half expecting him to be gone, and was pleasantly surprised to discover he was still snuggled up close to her. A lot of men she had dated would have left soon after the sex was over, or would have sneaked out by now. Spencer actually seemed to crave the intimacy of the afterwords stage almost as she did, that pleased her more than she would have guessed.

He rolled over and faced her. "Morning." He was still drowsy.

"Morning." Her hand reached up and stroked the side of his face. "I think I like waking up like this. You feel so good."

"There's one thing I still don't understand."

"What's that?"

"Exactly what about the hot tub served as a barometer for what happened next?"

"Have you been thinking about that this whole time?"

"No. First we were drying each other off, and hanging things up. Then I was concentrating on, you know, other things." He hand started to stroke her bare back.

"I was surprised by how many positions you know."

"I do have an eidetic memory, after all."

"So you've done these with other women?"

"Some. Actually, I was just referencing that I ream the Kama Sutra."

"Reading it is one thing. Being proficient at the positions is something else altogether.

"I've always been good with spatial relations," he said with a smile. She really liked his smiles. "But the hot tub…"

She laughed. "You really are like a dog with a bone you know that?"

"I've never really understood that saying. Maybe it's because I never had a dog. Anyway, about the hot tub…"

"It really isn't a test of you, it's a test for me."

"For you?"

"In the hot tub is one of the few places I let me guard down. When I'm in the hot tub and let my guard, I know exactly how much I'm really attracted to someone. Mostly I guess, I wanted an excuse to see you mostly naked."

"I've never really had a woman want that."

"Don't worry about that right now." She kissed him, and then he demonstrated his skill with spatial relations and sexual positions to her.

* * *

A few days later, they were walking out of the conference room after a briefing. They were going to be flying to Montana. As they left the briefing room, Emily pulled Reid aside. "I need to talk to you for a moment. You've got to be careful, you understand me."

"I will be."

"I mean it Spencer. Things are a little bit different now. It matters more to me if something happens to you. If you get shot or kidnapped, or God help me if you are infected with anthrax...I will beat you up in the hospital, do you understand me."

Spencer fought the smile that was trying to form on his face. She was obviously trying to communicate her concern, and that did deserve serious attention. "I promise, I'll be careful."

She studied his eyes for a few moments, trying to see how serious he was. When she was satisfied he was taking her demand seriously, she said" Thank you." Then they got their things and went to the plane.

* * *

The case was over, but it didn't end with out incident. Taking down the unsub had been messy, and Emily had gotten shot. She had been luck and only had minor injuries. She would be fine in a day or two. The team came in to see her, while she reassured everyone she was fine. When everyone else left Emily's hospital bed, Spencer looked down at her and there was a flash of anger in his eyes. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"What do you mean?" She was completely taken aback.

"You gave me that little speech before we left about being careful. Well, that's a two-way street. What happens to you matters to me."

"I'm not the one who finds trouble."

"You know what, we all do. You, me, Morgan, Hotch, all of us. So we all need to be careful, and that means you especially. Even if all this is between us just for fun."

"Is this what you think all we are we are? Just a bit of fun?"

"I don't know."

"You're the one who started this. When you asked me out, what did you think it was going to be like?"

"I don't know. Mostly I expected you to shoot me down. I didn't expect this."

"Expect what?"

"To feel so connected. To want so much. I be so worried. I swear I almost an aneurism in the waiting room."

Her hand gently touched his cheek. "I'm sorry. You're right, it's a two-way street. We are accountable to each other now. It's different for me now. I didn't expect to feel so much so soon. Either."

"We need to talk about that." It was Aaron Hotchner. Reid and Prentiss looked up to see Hotch standing in the doorway. How much had he heard, they both wondered.

"Really, you think this is the right time for this discussion? While Emily's recuperating?" Reid asked.

"I think we need a couple of ground rules here. I don't have a problem with the two of you seeing each other, as long as it doesn't interfere with you two working with each other."

"It won't," Emily said.

"I'm going to hold you the two of you to that. Also, no more making out in the bullpen or anywhere else in public where we're working."

"Fine," Reid said.

"And if the two of you ever join the Mile High Club in the jet, I will suspend you, are we clear?" He stared them down with his harshest face.

"Is that a new rule," Reid asked. "Because that was never a rule before, I think it's unfair that other people could do it and we're not allowed to."

Hotch tried to speak, but words couldn't come out. After a few minutes he said, "Who?…when? Why did I…You know what, never mind. No kissing. No mile high club, those are the rules." He walked away, shaking his head.

"Who has ever done it on the jet?" Emily asked.

"Oh I don't know that anyone ever has. Of course, it's possible."

"Spencer!" Emily couldn't believe it! Reid was messing with Hotch. "I can't believe you would mess with Hotch like that. That is unlike you."

"Have you ever noticed that no one ever fact-checks the stuff I tell them. I mean like ever."

"Reid, are you telling me that sometimes you're just messing with us?"

"I didn't say that. Gives you pause for thought, though doesn't it?"

Emily just laughed, and she kept laughing for a while.

Spencer smiled and felt pleased with himself. He liked hearing her laugh.

* * *

A/N: I thought about it, and it seems unlikely that anyone on the team would actually fact check Reid on the trvia that he spouts off. Of course, if anyone ever does, I think it would be Emily.


	4. Talking about Reid

A/N: This fic continues to have a life and a momentum all it's own.

* * *

"So how is it going with Spence?" JJ was asking Emily. The two of them were sitting in JJ's office having lunch in privacy. They did this every so often, to have some privacy from the boys.

"That came out of nowhere." It had been a few weeks since Emily had her first date with Reid, which meant it had been a few weeks since she had that talk with JJ about Reid.

"It's just been a few weeks since the two of you made out in the bullpen, so I just didn't know if that men at it was a one time thing, or if the two of you are just being more discreet."

"Hotch had a talk with us. Reid was a little irritated by that, I think."

"So, the two of you have been seeing each other?"

"Yes." Emily kept eating her salad, hoping JJ would let it go at that.

"How is it going? I mean, I what is it like dating Reid?"

"It's like spending time with Reid here, only without unsubs."

"Really? He always spouts off statistics?"

"He doesn't spout off, not really. He just gets excited. You know I've worked with him for a couple of years and, it's taken dating him to realize that what motivates him."

"Oh?"

"It's curiosity JJ. He's curious about everything, so he learns about everything. The only thing he likes more than learning is sharing that with people. So sometimes when he's talking with you, things come out."

"It doesn't bother when Spence go on like that?"

"Depends why he's going on. Sometimes it means that he's nervous, then you have to figure out why. Sometimes that can fun too, though."

"No wonder you're a profiler."

"Anyway, sometimes the problem here is that someone shuts Reid up just when the conversation gets interesting. Sometimes if you let him go on and on, things get really interesting. "

"Interesting how?"

Emily coughed uncomfortably. "You know, from an academic point of view. What can I say, I'm a little bit of a nerd too."

"Of course. Academically interesting." JJ eyes gleamed with a mischievous "nudge-nudge" tone to them.

"Why are you so interested JJ?"

"I guess I curious about the two of you. I mean I love Spence to pieces, but I have hard time imagining him dating anyone. The only times he's asked someone out or flirted with them that I know of is when someone was coaching him, like Gideon or Morgan."

"This time it was all him. Maybe he just wasn't ready before."

"I guess I'm still a little surprised you said yes."

"I was too actually. I guess I was a little curious what it would be like to be on a date with him."

"What do you do on your dates, anyway?"

Emily smiled. "They're actually fairly typical. We go to dinner then a movie or something. Afterwards we go either to his place or my place. Sometimes we play a game or listen to music."

"You know he cheats at cards."

"And it's a lot of fun catching him at it." She smiled.

"What do you do when you catch him?"

Emily blushed a little bit. "Let's just say it usually leads to bed room activities."

"Really?" JJ's smile was filled with mirth and mischief. She was really enjoying this. "So, how is he, you know in _that_ department?"

"There is no way I'm ever going to tell you that JJ. You'll just have to use your imagination."

"Oh, come on. Who am I gonna tell?"

"Garcia, maybe Derek. If it weren't for Derek asking me about the date, Reid and I wouldn't be on Hotch's radar."

"I think that has less to do with Morgan and more to di with the two of you making out in the bullpen. You realize that's Garcia's screen saver, right?"

"That's my point. Some things are just private, period." Emily got up to leave.

"Just one more question and I'll leave you alone."

"What?" Emily was started to annoyed with JJ's questions.

"If Derek hadn't asked you, if Reid hadn't kissed you in the middle of the bullpen, would the two of you gone out on a second date?"

Emily stopped. She turned around and looked at JJ. She had a point. "Maybe. Probably."

"Really?"

"OK, maybe not."

"So, you sort of owe me for telling Garcia, who told Morgan, who sort of provoked the kiss."

"That is the most twisted logic I ever heard."

"And yet you can't deny it."

"Fine. It's possible, theoretically I mean, that the three of you might have influenced that kiss and the second date. So for that I will say thank you. Both because dating Spencer has been great and because sex with Spencer is the best sex I've ever had."

"Really?"

"That vast amount of knowledge in his head? Apparently it includes how to please a woman in bed."

"He couldn't possibly learned how to do that from reading, and that's primarily how he knows everything."

"Yeah. I don't really care how he learned it. I just like giving him opportunities to practice."

"That's a big departure from how you used to look at him."

"What do you mean?"

"I remember a case where he did his Reid, the human computer thing, and then you poked him and said " He looks so life like."

Emily felt a pang of guilt about that. She remembered the case. It was funny at the time, but she wondered if he felt embarrassed at the time.

"Well, that was then JJ. Things are different now."

After Emily left, JJ was thinking about Spence and Emily. If things had been different, if her date with Reid had gone differently, maybe that would have been her having sex with Reid. She shook her head. Nope. She was glad he was Henry's godfather. She like him, but she just didn't feel the attraction for him that Emily did.


	5. The Lila Question

A/n: This is just a quick little chapter.

* * *

On balance, Spencer Reid thought, everything was turning out well. Over the past few weeks, his life changed for the better. Emily Prentiss went from being just another co-worker to being his girlfriend. Everyday, he felt different, better. He smiled more, he felt better. There were many days that his job brought him into contact with darkness and misery, but being with her lessened that darkness.

So, when she came over to his place one night, he was not expecting the question.

"Tell me about Lila Archer."

"What?" he hadn't given much thought to Lila. Certainly not since he and Emily started dating.

"You know, Lila, the girl you kissed in a swimming pool."

"I'm sorry, uh, is something wrong?"

"No, I'd just like to know about Lila. That's all."

"I, uh, there's not really all much to tell, really. We met on a case. She was being stalked. I was keeping an eye on her." He paused. "I'm sorry, but why the sudden interest?"

"I had a talk with JJ, and it got me thinking."

"Oh?" Spence had a feeling this just could not be good.

"As far as I know, as far as anyone knows really, you've been involved with three women, romantically. JJ. Austin. And Lila."

"That might be an overstatement. I mean, yes JJ and I went to a game, but it wasn't much of a date. And I guess I flirted with Austin, but that was mostly Morgan."

"Yeah, and both JJ and Austin came about because someone was guiding and egging you on. But what about Lila? Was that you? Or did she just find you irresistible?"

"Uh, Well, we actually met before the case."

"Oh?"

"Well, Gideon and I out there teaching a seminar. We went to a gallery, and someone introduced us. Once we were invited on a case, it was just an odd coincidence that she was a part of it."

"But who started the kissing? You or her?"

"I tried to explained transference to her, and well.."

"So, it was her. She was attracted to you."

"I guess. I never really gave it much thought. Why does it matter?"

"Don't we tell people, that every detail is important?"

"In building a profile."

"Sometimes dating is all about profiling. Like now, I realize I may be the first woman you have every asked out."

"Not the first. There were some in college."

"Yeah? And what happened?"

"The nice ones managed not to laugh."

"What about since then?"

He thought about it for a moment. "You're right, you're the only one I've ever asked out since college, where someone wasn't prodding me in some way. Actually, in college when I asked someone out it was because someone was prodding me too. I still don't see why it matters."

" A girl likes to know she's special."

"You are special though. Even if I've dated lots of women, you would still be special. Haven't I said that before?"

"Words are nice, Spencer, but actions always speak louder than words." She smiled, "What you've just told me, is I am the first woman you were attracted to enough to ask out all by yourself."

"You needed an interrogation about Lila to figure that out?"

"Yes. She must be pretty smart."

"What do you mean?"

"She might be one of the few women who, like me, realize just how special you are."

"Everyone knows I'm a genius."

"Not special like that. Special like this." And she kissed him.

He kissed her back.

"What I find strange, is why more women don't seem attracted to you," Emily said.

"As long as that's how you feel about me, I don't care what anyone else thinks."

She kissed him again and said," That's such a good attitude. Why don't we go to the bedroom, and I'll show you how much I appreciate that attitude."

It was sometime later, after clothes had been shed and their bodies had been entangled over and over again, that Spencer began to reflect on how the evening began.

"So you and JJ were talking about me?"

"Yeah. She was curious about us."

"What about us?"

"She's just curious. We weren't all that restrained before, so she wasn't sure if we were still going out."

"Because we aren't making out in the bullpen anymore?"

"She wasn't being insulting," Emily said soothingly,"she just didn't know. Doesn't Morgan ever ask about us? Or maybe Rossi?"

"Hotch glares at me from time to time."

"I think he's still trying to figure out if anyone had sex in the jet or if you were just yanking his chain. But seriously, Morgan never asks?"

"Sure he does. I just tell him, it's none of his business."

"You can't just tell him were dating and we're happy."

"I could. I just don't feel like it. I think we deserve a little privacy."

"This from the man you kissed me in the middle of the bullpen."

"Mindless consistency is the hobgoblin of little minds."

Emily's response was to gently rake her nails down his chest, and start to kiss Spencer some more.

* * *

A/N: I'm certain whre to go from here. There's a poll on my profile page asking for input. Thanks.


	6. Reid meets Emily's Mom

A/N: The next few chapters are a result of the poll I took from my profile page. It's told in flashbacks. Enjoy.  


* * *

"Hotch, we have something we need to tell you." Emily said.

Aaron Hotchner looked up from his desk where he was working. There in his office, were Emily Prentiss and Spencer Reid. A feeling of dread began to creep inside him. He shouldn't feel this way about them, he knew that. They were good, reliable agents, when they weren't making out in public. To be fair, they hadn't down that or anything like it in over a month. At least, as far as Hotch knew.

"What is it?" he said as pleasantly as he could.

"Well," Spencer began," there's been a development that you are going to need to know about. It may possibly cause some complications."

"What do you mean?"

"We got married," Emily said.

A vein near Hotch's right eye began to throb. "I'm sorry? Did you just say you got married?"

"Yes, remember how we took a few days off and went to Vegas?"

"Yes." Aaron said. _The most peaceful few days of my life._

"Well, " Emily said, " while we were there, we got married."

"Are you serious?"

"Absolutely," Spencer said.

"Look," Hotch said," if you two did anything while you were dunk…"

"We weren't drinking." Emily said. "After the last time I was there, I was determned not to drink anything."

"You know," Hotch said, "sleep deprivation can have an effect on your judgement. I mean, if the two of you were up late and…"

"We got as much sleep as we usually do. Well, after the ceremony we didn't get much, but the decision to do this was made by us in right minds."

Hotch began to feel a headache coming on. "Why don't the two of you sit down and explain this to me."

They sat down.

"So, tell me did you go to Vegas intending to get married?"

"No we didn't. At least I don't think we did, did we?" Spencer seemed to be asking Emily.

"No, not yet. It wasn't until we got there that I had the thought."

"And what brought this about?" Aaron was hoping for a simple explanation.

"Well, it started before we went to Vegas."

"I thought you said you didn't make the decision until you were there."

"Well, I didn't ask Spencer until we were there but it was a series of events that happened here that lead me to propose."

"_You_ proposed?" Aaron Hotchner was very surprised. He never would have thought Prentiss would be the one that did the proposing. Come to think of it, he didn't really think these two would move past dating. In his heart of hearts, he thought their relationship would just end, at some point.

"What's wrong with that?" Spencer asked.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Tell me what happened."

"Well, it started when Mom met Spencer."

* * *

There was a knock on Emily's door. Who could possibly be knocking? It was a Sunday morning! She wasn't expecting anyone to come over. She opened the door to find her mother there. "Mother?"

"Hello Emily. It's good to see you're alive."

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, you haven't been returning my phone calls, so I was worried something had happened to you."

"Mom, I go out of town all the time for my job."

"i understand that, but I never talk to you. I call and call, and there's no answer. I just want to know that you're ok. You are ok, right Emily? You'd let me know if there was a problem, wouldn't you?"

"What kind of a problem?"

"Well, I see there's an odd car out front. Did you get an old jalopy for some reason?"

"Mom, that's none of your business. This is why I don't return calls, because you turn everything into an interrogation."

"I wouldn't need to if you would talk to me every so often."

It was at that exact moment that Spencer Reid walked down the stairs. That wouldn't have been a big problem, except for what he was wearing. He had his pajama bottoms on and nothing else. Elizabeth Prentiss just stared at him, unable to speak. Spencer was only half awake, having just woken up. After a moment, he realized that he and Emily were not alone. Then he realized who the visitor was. For a moment, just a moment, he didn't know what to do.

"Hello Ambassador, it's good to see you again. It's been a few years, I don't know if you remember me. I'm Spencer Reid."

"I see. Emily, is there something you want to tell me?"

"Well mother, you asked about the car that's out front. It's Spencer's."

"I see. Why he is dressed ....like that?"

"He just woke up. He stayed here last night mother, he frequently does on Saturday nights. I make breakfast and afterwords, well do you want the blow by blow?"

"Don't you two work together?"

"We do mother. My boss doesn't have a problem with it."

"You know, I'm going to go changed my clothes. I'll be right back." Spencer said.

After he went upstairs, Elizabeth looked at her daughter and said,"A co-worker? I thought you had learned your lesson about dating people you worked with."

"Leave it alone Mom. Spencer is nothing like Dale. Actually, Spencer is not like anyone else in the world. Now, was there something else you came to talk to be about, or did you just want an opportunity to tell me what I'm doing wrong with my life?"

"Emily, I'm sorry if it seems that's what I do. I just remember that didn't work out well."

"None of them worked particularly well mother. Not the ones I found and not the ones you set me up with."

"Emily, all I did was make a few introductions."

"Right. Anyway, I'm with Spencer now."

"Who walks around in pajamas."

"Mom, he likes to sleep in on Sundays. Those are the only days he sleeps in. Perhaps if you called first you wouldn't have been surprised to find him here."

"Woudl you have answered, Emily."

"You know what Mom, I've had enough. Go away. I'm not in the mood to deal with you right now."

"Fine Emily. That's just fine."

When Spencer Reid came back downstairs, he noticed two things. First, the Ambassador was gone. Second, Emily was pissed. Reid wasn't all that unhappy about the first, but knew he had to fix the second. Unfortunately, he didn't have a clue how he was going to do it.

"I'm sorry, Em. I ..."

"It's not your fault. It's her she ...every damn time she does this to me."

"Maybe if I talked to her..."

"What are you going to say? I'm curious Spencer, what could possibly say to her?"

"I don't know. I just ...why don't you sit down."

"I don't want to sit. I want ... I don't know what."

"Well, about you sit, I'll make breakfast and you can just talk."

"About what?"

"Whatever comes into your head."

"What are you trying to do?"

"Derek told me once, that sometimes when women are upset, what they need is for someone to listen. It feels like I should do more for you right now, but that's all I can think of."

She smiled. Briefly. Then she kissed him lightly on the cheek. "I'm not sitting. But we'll make breakfast together."

As they fixed breakfast, she contiunued to vent about her mother.

* * *

"I'm sorry, I don't see how this has anything to do with getting married," Hotch said.

"It was the beginning. You see a few days later, Mom called. I actually took the call, and well, we both apologized. She asked me if I would come to an event, and suggested I bring Spencer."

"And that had something to do with you two getting married."

"Like said, what I'm talking about are events that lead up to us getting married. The event at the embassy, it helped set the stage."

* * *

A/N: In the next chapter, Emily and Reid go to a formal event. And, courtesy of Elizabeth Prentiss, Reid meets a few of Emily's ex-boyfriends.


	7. Reid meets some of Emily's exboyfriends

A/N: Thanks for everyone who has reviewed this story. Now we continue to learn how we go from an unexpected visit from Emily's Mom to a Vegas wedding.

* * *

About twenty-minutes bewfore Spencer and Emily walked into Hotch's office, Reid placed a call to Elizabeth Prentiss.

"Ambassador, your son-in-law is on the line for you." Her secretary's voice came in over the intercom.

_Son-in-law? _

"I'm sorry, who?"

"It's a Dr. Spencer Reid, he said he was your son-in-law."

Ambassador Elizabeth Prentiss was a woman who strived not to allow her emotions show. She learned some time ago that a good poker face was an absolutely essential part of being an ambassador. Usually if she allowed her emotions to show, it was because of a situation involving her family. Usually that meant Emily. But now Emily's ... no not boyfriend. She knew Emily's co-worker was just a temporary fling. What was he doing?

The Ambassador picked up the phone. "Yes? Who is this?"

"It's Spencer Reid, Ambassador. Your son-in-law."

"Dr. Reid, this isn't funny."

"I wasn't making a joke. Emily and I are home now, and we realized we hadn't told you we got married. I, for one, would like to thank you. Emily and I would still be only dating if it wasn't for you. Anyway, I thought perhaps we should get together now that we're all family, don't you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, Emily and I were away for a long weekend. It's just that we were thinking about recent events, like that lovely gala you invited us to, and we decided to get married. You remember the gala don't you? Where you arranged for some of Emily's friends to be there? I really do have to thank you, apparently that got Emily thinking about what she was looking in a husband. Really, you inspired her."

For once in her life someone besides her daughter had rendered her speechless. Elizabeth began to think about that night a few weeks ago.

* * *

The night of the gala Spencer Reid was both nervous and excited. He never really felt comfortable at formal functions, but he always felt better when he was going anywhere with Emily. He was actually looking forward to dancing with Emily. He was hopeless at the dancing done in clubs and bars, but he decent at more formal dancing. He was a little nervous about seeing the Ambassador again. He hadn't made a very good impression, he was sure. Then again, who can make a good impression when they first wake up?

Once they were there, just before they went in, Emily suddeny moticed something. "Spencer, are you wearing different colored sock?"

"Of course."

"We talked about this."

"Wait, you mean I was actually supposed to change my socks when you told me to? I thought you were joking."

Emily laughed. He said it with such an air of innocence, she almost believed he didn't know any better. Almost. "I thought you were trying to make a good impression on mother tonight."

"Mismatched sock bring me luck. Besides, I doubt anyone will notice."

"Wanna bet?" She smiled mischievously.

"Sure. If over 15 people notice, you can have your way with me."

"I'll have my way with you anyway. If I win you have to do whatever I say all weekend. No exceptions."

"Fine. But you can't do anything to get people to motice the sacks. They have to say something about it all by themselves. Now, when no one notices, what do I get?"

"You get to keep on wearing mismatched socks."

"I don't think so. If I win, we stay at my place all weekend."

"Fine."

Once inside, they were immediately greeted by the Ambassador. "Emily, Dr. Reid, I'm so glad you could come. Emily, you will never guess who's here. You remember Arthur Chesterton."

Suddenly, The couple found themselves facing a man approximately Emily's age. He was good looking, with an athletic build. He smiled in recognition of Emily. "Emily, it's good to see you again. How are you?"

Emily remembered Arthur. He was a Senator's aide she briefly dated him when she joined the BAU. Mostly at her mother's behest, he was fine - for a politician. "I'm fine. It's good to see you. This is Dr. Spencer Reid." She hoped the look in Arthur's eyes was just his practiced, "Good to see you look" and not him hoping for something more.

"Oh, nice to meet you. Doctor huh? What's your specialty?"

"I'm not that kind of doctor."

"What kind of doctor are you?"

"Spencer has three PhDs." Emily said with a certain about of pride.

"Three?" He looked at Spencer. "Are you a professor of some kind?"

"FBI agent actually. Like Emily."

The three of them were involved in small talk, and Emily was so engrossed she didn't notice where her mother was. Spencer, however, knew exactly where the Ambassador was. He glared at her. He knew exactly what was going on. He had several thoughts on what to do next, all of them involved how to inflict some level of suffereing on Elizabeth Prentiss. Then he looked at Emily.

No. No matter how much Emily might complain about her mother, Spencer knew underneath that pain was a lot of love. He couldn't do anything that could possibly screw anything up.

After they ran into Arthur, they just _happened _to meet Harry Arnet. He was a lawyer now, she went to Yale with him. They had dated for a while, one of the few Emily introduced to her mother. Her mother thought it was because they were serious. It was really becasue she knew how unobjectionable her Mom would find Harry.

After Harry there was Todd, except Todd was now Dr. Todd Harris, neurosurgeon if you please. He was nice, overly serious as ever, but nice. He was the reason for Emily's rule that a man should be able to make her laugh for thihngs to go anywhere. She spent six month with Todd hoping things would get better, that he was simply an acquired taste. If he was, he wasn't one she wanted to acquire.

It was about the time that she and Spencer ran into Brad Berkowitz, that Emily knew, just _knew_, what her mother was up to. She mentally berated herself. _You should have known better, Emily. Elizabeth Prentiss never apologized without an ulterior motive. Spencer is so sweet, he has not idea what Mother is capable of. But I do._ "Excuse me," she said to Spencer and Brad,"I need to go speak with my mother for a moment." As she walked to face her mother, Reid realized Emily put it together. He was about to go after her, when Brad put his hand on Spencer's shoulder.

"I wouldn't, sport. You don't want to get between those two."

Spencer turned to face him.

"Look, Spencer, is it? Emily's a great gal and all, and the Ambassador is a force of nature but you don't want to get between the two of them. Really."

"Are you afraid of them?" Brad was a lobbyist, and was built like a football player. Infact, he resembled several of the bullies that picked on Spencer when he was a kid. It kind of amused him to think of someone like that to be afraid of those two women.

"You aren't? Maybe you less sense than I thought. Those two, they have never seen eye to eye. They never will. Look, you probablythink you and Emily are going to live happily ever after. Trust me, she isn't the type."

"What are you talking about?"

"There is no one that will last with her. She only dates two kind of guys. Guys like me and guys like you. Guys like me get her mother's nod. As soon as her mother approves, we're done with Emily. Or she's done with us. Guys like you...guys like you have no chance. Emily will keep you around for a while, but she'll keep you a secret from her mother. Until her mother finds out she's dating you. Then you'll meet her, and her mother will not approve. Emily will keep dating you, just to piss off her mother. Then, it'll end for no reason. Just enjoy it for now. But know that it'll end."

Spencer blinked a couple of times. "Tell me, Brad, what kind of a car do you drive? A sportscar maybe? Or a hummer?"

"A cadillac sedan, actually."

"I bet it's in pristine condition, isn't it? You have it on a strict maintenance schedule, right?"

"How did you know?"

"I'm a profiler, figuring out people is what I do. And people like you, guys like you, they use their car to make up for their fragile ego and perceive inadequacies. Like that little speech you just gave me, it's to reassure yourself that no one could ever end up with Emily. I don't blame you. She is the paragon of womenhood. But I think the reason things didn't work out with you two had very little to do with her mother. Probably more to do with your fragile ego." Spencer walked away towards Emily and her mother.

He got there, just as Emily and her mother were exchanging heated words in soft tones.

"You're being paranoid Emily."

"I know exactly what you are doing mother, I can't believe it. You don't even know Spencer, and here you are trying to parade my ex-boyfriends in front of him."

"I assure you, it wasn't intentional. If it was, what possible harm could there be in that? Unless, you don't think he can compete with them?"

The smirk on Elizabeth's face filled Emily with rage. How did she let her mother do this to us, every time.

"Ambassador, I was hoping I could borrow Emily." It was Reid.

"Are you sure you want to do that, Dr. Reid."

"Ambassador, why don't you call me Spencer? We'll be seeing a lot of each other, I'm sure. Not so much tonight, but over time."

Reid hooked his arm in with Emily's and guided her away from her mother.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Emily whispered with venom in her voice.

"I will forfeit our bet if you dance with me."

Her eyes softened for a moment. "Why?"

"I was just thinking, here we are, in this beautiful ballroom, you look amazing, and I keep thinking that sometimes living well is the best revenge."

"Just remember, your forfeited the bet, that means I'm in charge for the rest of weekend."

"That's after we dance."

"Oh, we'll be dancing for quite some time Spencer. That's really the best way to show you off. That's won't aggravate your knee will it?"

"That's a sacrifice I'm willing to make. Though some time in the hot tub later might be nice."

Emily was smiling. Maybe what you really need is some good physical therapy. Like a full tissue massage. Which I can take care of _personally_."

* * *

A/N: I was struggling with starting this chapter, than a rather mischievous plopt bunny suggested I start off with Spencer aggravating the Ambassador. Let me know what you think.

Coming up next, just what were Reid and Emily doing in Vegas anyway?


	8. Reid and Prentiss get married

A/N: I'm glad everyone's been enjoying this. We continue tracing how Reid and Emily came to get married in Vegas.

* * *

"Just tell me the two of you didn't get married just to irritate Ambassador Prentiss," Hotch said.

"Oh, no," Spencer said. "Emily's mother really didn't have that much to do with it, it had more to with…well, it really was a confluence of events. It was really in Vegass that everything came to together. It started at SyFiCon."

* * *

"What's SyFiCon? Is that a band or something?" JJ asked. She and Emily were sitting in JJ's office having lunch.

"Oh no, it's a convention for science fiction fans. It's usually 3 days of different events celebrating comic books, Tv, movies, and books. Lot's of people dress up, there are a lot of panel discussions, and things like that. This year it's in Las Vegas, and Spencer was able to get tickets and rooms."

JJ smiled sympathetically, "The things we do for our guys, huh?"

"What do you mean, JJ? I want to go the this. It's not much fun going by yourself, and I'm finally dating someone who wants to go to. Plus, this year there's a Vonnegut tribute panel discussion. I'm excited."

JJ looked at Emily, and didn't know what to say. Before Emily joined the BAU, JJ vaguely remembered Reid trying to convince her to go to comicon with him. She very firmly said no. Apparently Emily and Spencer were a better fit than anyone guessed. The more she looked, the more JJ was certain the two of them belonged together.

* * *

"No, no,no Reid!" Morgan exclaimed. "You can't take her to a geek-a-thon. are you trying to breeak up with her? Send her screaming into the night?"

"What's wrong with her screaming at night? Oh, wait you don't mean screaming in ecstasy, do you? Never mind."

Derek Morgan couldn't speak for a few minutes. "Don't put those images in my head kid. I mean in. Now listen, if things are going well, why would you subject Emily to a collection of geeks?"

"It was her idea, actually. There's a panel discussion on Vonnegut she's excited about. Plus, she thought we could see Mom."

"Really?" Morgan chuckled. "Things must be getting serious, if she wants to meet your mother."

"Well, I've met her mother so it's only fair."

Morgan shook his head, "You may regret this weekend kid. It has a lot of potential for disaster."

"You could say that about every date we go on. Since every date we go on is better than the last one, I'll take my chances."

* * *

The BAU jet really spoiled Reid and Prentiss for flying. It was a fast comfortable ride, with lots of room to stretch out. The flight from Quantico to Vegas left both of them feeling cramped afterwards. Fortunately, they viewed it as a minor inconveinence compared to spending time time together. They had managed to convince Hotch to let them have a four day weekend which, considering their normal work schedule, seemed almost decadent. They intended to make the most of it.

Emily had tried to convince Spencer to dress up. She had tried to get him to dress up like Dr. Frank-N-Furter from Rocky Horror. He refused.

"I'll dress up as Princess Leia. In the skimpy gold G-string from _Return of the Jedi._"

"That really doesn't do anything for me."

"Really? That surprises me."

"Now Nurse Chapel from Start Trek...."

"Of course, Star Trek. Now would you be Capt Kirk or Mr. Spock in this scenario?"

"Spock. Kirk was too much of a dog for her."

Emily laughed. Neither of them dressed up, but they enjoyed watching the people who did. They spent their day looking at displays, browsing comic books, listening to panel discussions. The highlight was of course, the Vonnegut retrospective. Spencer paid close attention to the panel discussion, but Emily was completely absorbed by it. After it was over, it was Emily, not Spencer who kept rattling off facts about the author. He just smiled, it was nicce for him to listen to someone else go on and on.

"Emily? Emily Prentiss?"

Reid and Emily turned to see a man of medium height and athletic build walking towards them. "I thought it was you."

"Dale? Dale Brackett?"

"It's good you see you. It's been what? Five, six years?"

"Yeah, since Kansas. Dale, this Spencer Reid, my boyfriend."

"Good to meet you. Dale Brackett." Dale shook Spencer's hand. He had a strong grip.

"Dale and I used to work at the home office in Plains, Kansas."

"Yeah, you here for the Vonnegut retrospective?"

"Well, the whole conference, really. Obviously I had to come to this, I mean how could I not?"

"Right, right."

They stood their talking for a little bit, then Emnily said,"Well, we really have to get going. It was good to see you again."

Later, at the hotel, she said, "Spencer I need to talk to you about something."

"Is it about Dale?"

"Sort of. It's just, I kinda grilled you about Lila so ...He and I used to date."

"I had a feeling."

"That obvious?"

"You don't usually introduce me to people as your boyfriend. It's either Dr. Spencer Reid or my friend Spencer."

"Yeah. Look it's just, when I was talking to him, it reminded me about the guys at the Gala. All those men I used to date, I've been thinking about them."

"And?"

"You've never ask me about them. About anyone I used to date."

"I guess I don't feel like I need to know."

"Why?"

"You're with me, not them. There's a reason for that. Something didn't work with them, right?"

"At least. Dale...Dale was a mistake. His only redeeming qualities were that he was a good kisser, and he liked Vonnegut."

"I see."

"No, Reid you don't. I mean...I've been thinking, about these men, about what I really want in a man. I mean, a husband."

"Husband?"

"Will you marry me?"

For a brief moment, time seemed to stop and Spencer couldn't talk. When he coiuld, he squeaked, "me?"

"No, Leonard Nimoy. Of course you. Who else? I mean, you're handsome, you're fun. You listen, I mean really listen. Every moment I spend with you is a precious moment. I love you Spencer Reid, and I know I want to swpend the rest of my life with you. Starting now. I want to marry you now."

"Wait, what? You mean right this second?"

"Well this is Vegas, it's not going to be hard to find a place to get married, is it?"

"No, but, why the hurry? Why this sudden sense of urgency?"

"Are you kidding me? Think about our lives Spencer. If we wait, and plan who knows what could happen. Think of all the things that happened that you can't plan on. We never planned on being held hostage by a cult. Or you being infected with anthrax. Or "

"I get your point. You realize if we get married, we might not be able to work together anymore."

"I know. And I don't know what to do about that. I just know you're the man I've looking for my entire life. What me? Don't you want to spend your life with me? i mean"

"Yes."

"Yes, I want to marry you."

"Right now?"

Reid's answer was to kiss her. It was a long passionate kiss, almost like the one they shared in the BAU bullpen. "Let's go do you said, we never what will happen next. You are the women I've ever wanted to be with."

* * *

Aaron Hotchner looked at the two agents, who were now husband and wife. He could think of all kinds of reason why this was a bad idea. Looking at them, though, he realized those reasons really didn't matter.

"Alright, look, do you the two of you want to work together. I mean here, at the Bau."

"Absolutely." They said it in unison.

"All right. I'm going to try to work this out with Strauss right now. I can't promise anything, but I'll try. In the meantime, why don't you tell everyone else." Hotch got up to go tell Strauss, which would mean him going 9 rounds with her. "By the way, congratulations."

After he walked out the door, the two of them kissed each other again. They were kissing for a while and then when their lips parted, Emily said "Come on, let's tell everyone else."

"Sure."

* * *

A/N: The idea for the convention came from a conversation between JJ and Reid at the end of the Second Season episode "Empty Planet". Next up, Hotch tells Strauss while Reid and Prentiss tell the team about sharing their news with Reid's parents.


	9. Surprises

A/N: thanks for everyone who has reviewed. I appreciate the feedback.

* * *

"Are you two just incapable of doing anything the normal way?" Morgan asked.

"What do you mean Derek?" Emily was smiling, doing her best to look innocent. "We started dating, we fell in love, we got married. Sounds pretty normal to me."

"And just what is normal anyway?" Spencer asked. "I mean normal to you seems to be dating several women and no to make any kind of commitment to any of them."

Everyone was gathered in the bullpen. Garcia had just finished gushing about how romantic it was. Rossi started laughing when he found out Emily was the one who proposed. JJ shook her head in disbelief.

"You know, Will keeps proposing and I keep putting off us getting married. You two, I figured it might happen eventually, but not this soon. Certainly not eloping. I figured you wanted a big ceremony, Emily."

"Ceremonies are nice I guess, but I'd rather spend time being married to the man I love."

"So," Rossi said," have you told your family yet."

"Reid talked with mother this morning."

"How did that go?"

"You know, I was nervous about talking to her, but I think it went rather well." Reid said. "She was quiet for a bit. I think she might have been praying."

"Praying?" Rossi asked.

"Well she said, Oh my God a few times. So I figured she was so overjoyed she started praying." The room erupted in laughter.

"How about your folks Reid?" Garcia asked.

Reid shifted uncomfortably and Emily giggled. Reid looked at his wife and said,"It's not funny, Em."

"Oh yes it is."

"_I _don't think it's funny."

"I know dear, and I'm sorry for laughing. But it is kind of funny."

"What is?" Rossi was perplexed, and his curiosity was driving him nuts. "What happened?"

"Well," Emily said,"we were planning on visiting Reid's mother anyway, so we went over to see her the morning after the wedding. "

* * *

After they pulled into the parking lot at the Bennington Sanitarium, Emily looked at herself in the rearview mirror. It was the 27th time that morning she was looking at herself and tried arrange her hair so it was perfect.

"Relax Emily. Everything will be fine."

"That's easy for you to say," Emily said. "She already loves you. she's never met me, and I want to make a good impression. We are about to drop a big surprise in her lap."

"It'll be fine. I've told her about you in my letters."

"It's not the same."

"Whatever happens, it will be fine. It couldn't be worse than your mom's first meeting with me."

Emily smiled. "If you want, I could change into PJs instead."

"Emily, let's just go inside." Spencer blushed a little bit, and Emily giggled.

Many times when he visited, Spencer met his mother in the main common room. The staff said his mother was still in her room. When Emily and Spencer got there, the door was closed and they was a white sock tied around the door knob.

"What the hell is going on?" Spencer asked.

"Uh, Spencer, maybe we should come back later."

"What for?" he opened the door.

"Uh, Reid?"

It was too late. He was inside the room and saw his mother seriously kissing a man. "Mom?"

His mother and the man stopped kissing and turned to face him, obvious surprised. "Spencer? What are you doing here? I wan't expecting you until tomorrow. It isn't tomorrow, is it dear?"

The man she was kissing said,"No, it's today. You have your days right Diana."

Reid just stared at the man, completely shocked. "Dad? Mom? What...."

Emily just stood there, her hand over her mouth to conceal the smile she could not stop from forming.

* * *

Meanwhile in Section Chief Strauss's office, Aaron Hotchner was trying to explain that two of his agents were now married to each other in the most diplomatic terms possible. He was just about to start to make his case for keeping them on the team, when Strauss interrupted him.

"Actually Aaron, I am already aware of their marital status."

Hotch hoped his face and tone didn't betray any of his total suprise. "Oh? How is that?"

"Just before you came, I got a call from the Director. He asked me to express to the happy couple his congratulations. He also made it clear to me that the two of them are to be allowed to stay exactly where they are."

"I don't understand, how could _he _know about that? And why would he want them to stay on the team?"

"Apparently he got a call from the mother of the bride. The two of them go way back, or maybe the Ambassador is just that good at convincing people t odo things her way. I t doesn't matter Aaron, it is out of our hands. The two of them are going to stay on theteam until further notice."

"Oh, well if that's how it has to be, Ma'am."

On his way back to his office, Aaron contemplated whether or not he should tell Emily and Reid what the Ambassador did for them.

* * *

Spencer Reid stood there in shock at what he had just witnessed. His Mom kissing a man was one thing, but his father? The man who left them when he was 10? The massive intellect that could process thousands of words at a time was lost. He didn't know what to say or what to think.

"Are you kidding me?" It was the only thing he could think to say.

"Spencer, mind you manners," his mother said. "You were the one you came in here. What your father and I do..."

"Father? So he's my dad now? Because he hasn't been very conspicuous since I was 10."

"Spencer, I know this isn't expected, but well after the last time you were here, I came to see your mother. I wanted to apologize for leaving."

"You don't need to justify yourself William."

"Sure he, Mom. He absolutely needs to."

"Spencer!" She rarely got angry at Spencer like this, but he was being rude.

Reid was about to say something to her, when he felt a light touch on his shoulder. "Spencer," Emily's voice was soft and kind,"take a moment. I know it's a shock, but obviously we interrupted a private moment. Let them tell us about it. It's not like we don't a have surprising news for them."

"I'm sorry," William said,"you are you exactly?"

"My name's Emily Prentiss. I work with Spencer."

"Oh, Emily," his mother said," of course." To William she said," this is the woman I was telling you about. She and Spencer have been dating. It's good to meet you."

"Likewise ma'am."

"Please, call me Diana."

"Diana, I'm sorry it's just that given that your husband left you so lonmg ago, it's a little surprising too find the two of you..."

Diana had a guilty smile. "He came to apologize. Actually, he came a few times. I forgot he had come the first few times. Then he just started being a regular visitor. One thing led to another. I ...just didn't know how to tell Spencer."

"Neither of us did. We should have. I'm sorry Spencer."

Spencer was quiet.

"Spencer?" Emily's voice was still soft, but a little insistent. "Don't you have something to say now?"

"Yeah, yeah you're right Emily. Mom, Dad...I'm not dating Emily. She's my wife."

It was now his parents turn to be shocked.

"Married?" His mother said. "No, in your letters you said dating. I'm sure you said dating."

"It happened last night Mom. We hadn't planned on it, we caught up on the moment and...we didn't want to put it off. I love her Mom. She's my wife."

"Congratulations, both of you." William said.

The four of them were all smilingshyly at each other. Emily started to laugh first. To Spencer, her laughter was always warm, gentle and friendly. He started laughing too. Then his parents joined in.

* * *

Garcia was laughing. "Oh my God. You walked in on them kissing? So, who got the bigger surprise, huh? You or them?"

"I think the jury's still out on that," Emily said. "However, we did promise them we would go back to visit soon."

"But what does this mean for them?"

"They don''t know," Reid said. "Dad said they really weren't certain what to do, they were just enjoying his weekly visits. He said they certainly weren't ready to move as fast as Emily and me."

"Oh honey, there are rockstars that don't move as fast as you two. I may need to start a blog about you two." Reid couldn't tell if Garcia was teasing or if she was serious.

"So, what is next?" Rossi asked.

"Counseling." Every one turned around to see Aaron Hotchner standing there.

"I'm sorry?" Emily asked.

"If the two of you want to stay on the team, you need to see a marriage counselor. For 6 months. I'll need to see proof you're going. I don't need details of what happens, but I need to know the two of you are going."

"That's what Strauss wanted?"

"Don't worry about Strauss. Just make sure to go." That, Hotch thought to himself, is for making out in the bullpen.

* * *

A/N: I feel I need to explain about Reid's parents./ My evil plot bunny Irontail got drunk on green beer last night. This morning, during his hangover he suggested this. I decided to humor him. As always, review are appreciated. There will be one more chapter to round this out.


	10. The ReidPrentiss family

A/N: This chapter takes place in the future. Reid and Prentiss are married with a teenage daughter, Erica.

* * *

As soon as Emily Reid-Prentiss walked in the door, the first thing she heard was, "Moooom! He did it again!"

Emily looked at her daughter, looked at her husband and tried with everything she had not to roll her eyes. "Whatever happened to 'Hi, Mom? How ways your day?' or maybe 'Hellow dear, I'm glad you'r home?' Maybe, the two of you could realize I had to meet with Chief Hotchner and Deputy Director Strauss and defend the budget, therefore wait until I took off my coat until I need to mediate a truce between you two."

"I'm sorry, dear." Spencer said, "But really she's overreacting. I didn't do anything. Honestly." Spencer looked innocent, but Emily knew better. She had a feeling what had happened, but she wasn't going to jump to conclusions. She looked over at her daughter.

Erica Prentiss-Reid was tall and lean, like her father but had Emily's dark brunette hair. While her mother still wore she hair long, Erica's just barely touched her shoulders. A few years ago, Emily would say that life was perfect. Hotch was the Section Chief, and both Morgan and Emily were leading separate teams. Reid had the office next to Emily's, and split time between working with the team and teaching at Quantico. Emily had learned to play enough politics to ensure minimal inteference on the team's operations, but still enjoy the job she loved.

Then Erica discovered boys. Well, she always knew they existed, but she decided they weren't icky. It was at moment when Spencer decided his job as a father was to scare boys away. Since Spencer was usually the one home when the boys came over, Emily would have to listen to how her father ruined it with the boy when she came home.

FBI politics were nothing compared to maintaining peace in the Reid-Prentiss home.

"What, exactly, did your father do?"

"Chris came over, and Dad was cleaning his gun in front of him!"

Emily looked at Spencer and arched an eyebrow.

"What?" He said. "It is important to properly take care of equipment. That is something we have talked about, and that I strive to be a good example of. Someday, when you have the good fortune to be a mother, I hope you will be the example and role models your mother and I try to be."

The corners of Emily's mouth twitched, trying to form a smile. She resisted it with everything she had. "Erica, did he do his usual questioning, or was it more like small talk."

"Id doesn't matter! He was cleaning his _gun _in front of _gun, _Mom! He could have read the ingredients off a cereal box when he did that, and Chris would have felt threatened!"

"Chris is afraid of what's in cereal?" Emily asked, feigning confusion.

"Mom!"

"I'm joking, relax. Did he threaten Chris in any way?"

"He didn't have to. Oh never mind. You two don't care. No one is going to ask me to go to the dance, and you don't care!" She stalked off to her room.

Emily looked at her husband. "We talked about this, Spencer."

"I didn't use any question from any of research projects or the VICAP questionare. Honestly."

"Did you ask his birthday so you could have Garcia run background on him?"

"I don't that anymore. I have interns run checks for me, and I make them do it with only the subjects names. You have to challenge people or else they don't grow."

Emily couldn't help but laugh. She sat next to her husband on the couch and snuggled close. "You know we have to do something. You can't be the father who scares everyone away."

"I maintain if it takes is me to scare them away, then they aren't worthy of her."

"I'm sure that'll make her feel better. Seriously, dear, we need to try something else."

* * *

Later that evening at dinner, Erica was quite purposely not talking to either parent. They let it go for a while, then Emily spoke up.

"Erica, your father and I have something we need to tell you."

Erica looked down at her food, refusing to make eye contact.

"Erica, dear, I need to see your eyes when I talk to you, please look at me."

She sighed and looked at her mother. _Now what?_

"Erica, I know we usually insist on anyone going out with you to meet you here, but not this weekend. The dance is on Friday, right?"

"Yeah?"

"We won't be here. We're going out that night. You can have some one pick you up here or we can drop you off. But there will be no scrutiny of your companions."

Erica's eyes grew wide with excitement. "Do you mean it? Promise."

"We both promise, sweetheart," Spencer said. "However, weekend curfew rules still apply. If you are even one minute late without calling, we will turn all of Virginia upside down looking for you, understood?"

"Sure, of course. Thank you." Her smile and enthusiasm reminded Spencer of Emily when she first joined the BAU.

Emily felt like peace had been established in her household, and theat was even more satisfying than her victory in the budget war she wasged earlier tonight with Deputy Director Strauss.

* * *

Erica Reid-Prentiss was having a good time. It had taken a while to convince Chris that he could pick her up without having to deal with her father. When she got exasperated with him she finally said,"Look Chris, do you want to tae me to the dance or not? I thought you liked me."

He told her he did and apologized. "But your Dad's an FBI agent. I mean, everyone talks about the things he's done. He blew up a cult compound in Colorado for Christ's sake."

The collective exploits of her parents had grown into a legend that had very little relationship with the truth. Ericas knew some of the details, but had long ago given up hope of setting the record straight. She just said, "That's not exactly what happened, and my Dad won't hurt anyone who doesn't try to kill people. Honest, he's just a Dad."

So, Firday night, Chris picked her up and drove her to the High School for the dance. Things were great, for the first hour. Then, during a slow dance, Chirst said,"Your parents..." Thjere was a mix of shock and fear in his voice."

"What about them?"

"They're here."

"No they're not."

"Yes, they they are. They're dancing over there."

Erica looked to discover he was right, her parents were dancing along with the students. "I'm going to kill them," she growled. She marched right up to them and said,"What do you think you're doing?"

"Hey Erica," her mom said. "Are you having a good time?"

"Is this you're idea of leaving me alone?"

"Actually," her dad said,"we never said we would leave you alone. Just that we wouldn't scrutinize your companion. And you're the one who came over here, young lady."

"The school asked parents to help champerone the dance tonight," Emily said. "We got together with the other parentsm and we're working in shifts so we all get a chance to enjoy ourselves, make it a real data night. You knnow, you're father never got to enjoy dances when he was in high school."

"Do you thinki I'm enjoying this dance right now?"

"Well, you seemed to be until you left Chris standing over there," Spencer said.

"Do you two see it as your job to torment me?"

"Hey, no one is tormenting anybody," her mother said. "But, if we were, I would point out I was in labor for 12-pain filled hours with you. And that's not counting the three-months before of you punching and kicking me pretty much non-stop."

* * *

While Erica and her parents were having their confrontation, Christopher slipped outside. He wasn't the only one either, a few other boys were outside. One of them, his friend Jordan, asked him,"So how's it going with Eirca?"

"Her parents are here chaperoning."

"Hey, I told you to be careful. I mean she's pretty and everything, but there is no one worth dealing with the doctor. I mean, the way he looks at you, like he know what you're thinking." Jordan shuddered. "Like I said, no girl is worth facing that everytime you go over there."

"Which is why you're not dating her, I guess."

The boys all turned around to see Dr. Reid-Prentiss standing there, a slight smile on his face. "You know, since you all came for the dance, maybe you should be inside, enjoying the music, maybe your dates?" Pretty soon the only people out there were Spencer and Christopher. "Needed some air, huh? I can understand. I never really like dances when I was in school. Then again, I was 12 when I was in high school."

"Twelve?"

"What can I say? I was always the outsider, the one who was different from anyone else. Really, the only person who made feel like I was normal was Emily. Now, you can stand out here if you want to, or you can spend time with the girl you came with. Your choice." Spencer turned to go back inside.

"You don't like me, do you Dr. Reid?"

"I haven't made my up yet. And it's Reid-Prentiss. My wife made the choice for both of us to have each others names. It was important to us."

"What about Erica. No one want to date her, and that's all because of you. Everyone's afraid of you."

"Then I guess it would take a pretty special guy to date her, wouldn't it? Some you had the courage to deal with the scary father? You know, my wife told me a story once. About a young man who wanted to impress a girl, so he tried to catch a falling star. I told her that didn't make sense. You can't catch a falling star, it burns up in the atmosphere. The problem is I kept thinking of literally. The metaphoric interpretation, though is doing something extraordinary so the girl knows your special. Everyone is afraid of me. Are you the one who is willing to deal with me to date her? And if you like her, why are standing out here, hmmm? I'm goinjg back in. You do you want."

He went back inside.

Christopher stood there for a few minutes, thinking. He went back inside. Once back inside he found Erica. "Hey."

"I thought you left."

"I just needed some air I guess. So is everyone really scared of your dad?"

"Are you?"

"More than a little bit."

"I'm sorry. He just ..."

"Let's dance some more."

"What about my parents?"

"I don't want to dance with them, just you."

During a slow song, Emily saw her daughter dance with Christopher. "Where did you go Spencer?"

"I had something I had to do."

"Spencer Reid, if you got in htat boys head, so help me God..."

"Actually, I gave him a pep talk. I even told him about the Star Puzzle."

"Did you tell it right?"

"I told it my way, does that count?"

"Why did you tell it at all."

"Well, I saw him leave while we were having our family chat. It struck me he looked a lot like me when I was in high school."

"Like he was 12?"

"Like he felt out of his depth. I felt like that a lot in school, when I wasn't in class. So, I thought I'd give him a little encouragement and see what happens."

She kissed him lightly on the cheek. "That was nice. So, you've changed your mind about him?'

"I haven't made my mind up about him. She likes him. He walked back in, and seems to like her. I'm still going do a back ground check."

"I already did."

"And you yell at me?"

"I do it things more discreetly than you do. She looks happy."

"She should, she had you for a mother."

Emily light smacked him. "Nice try. Did you ever think this would be our life? When you first asked me out?"

"No. I didn't think about anything but would you say yes. I'm glad you did. I'm glad about everything that happened."

Emily smiled. Every so often, someone would ask what it was like to be married to Spencer. She told them it was sometimes challenging, but always rewarding and never dull.

Spencer gave out a quick laugh.

"What?"

"I just remembered the day Hotch threatened to suspend us if he caught us having sex in the jet."

"You think he knows that's how we celebrated my promotion?"

"I don't know. I'm always tempted to tell him."

"Naughty boy."

* * *

A/N: This is the end. I want to thank everyone who reviewed, subscribed to this story, and selected it as a favorite. I have no plans for a sequel at this point. Then again, I never intended this to be more than a 1-shot. Maybe if enough people express interest I will. However, the next month or so I will not be writing any fanfics. In the month of April I will be participating in ScriptFrenzy, which is a writing challenge to write a 100 page screen play in 1 month. So, I will be focused on that.

Again, thanks for all the encouragement as I played with thes characters.


End file.
